


【曼普】假如曼曼熊忽然变成了小家伙（建议改为：尼普养娃）（甜饼文，大概是个短篇）

by KinderLionel



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: #这里西泠牛排，自给自足兢兢业业。因为在群里聊天意外get到了一个有意思的梗决定稍微试一下。首先要先感谢慕佐，没有姐妹就没有这个梗。不一定能写好，当然还要融一融访谈里面的某些个沙雕梗wwww角色可能会参照一下曼曼熊《wrong cops》里的David Dolores Frank对不起可是我私心真的真的真的好喜欢这个角色啊啊啊啊啊！！！！#私设曼曼熊变成了小小Brian，但是只有身体变了其他都没变哦。而且他俩老夫老夫。#沙雕预警。过甜预警。以及各种ooc预警。#ooc怪物，爸爸们打的时候请不要用器具，上手就行qwq
Relationships: Johnny Depp/Marilyn Manson
Kudos: 2





	【曼普】假如曼曼熊忽然变成了小家伙（建议改为：尼普养娃）（甜饼文，大概是个短篇）

—————正文走下↓—————

1.  
Marilyn Manson第一次在起床的时候感觉神清气爽，脑子格外清醒。他于是翻了个身，试图抱住身边还睡得正香的Johnny Depp。  
然后他发现了一个问题——  
他的手够不到被Johnny枕着的另一只手。  
这不太对。  
按道理他是能把Johnny圈在怀里的，左手环过肩膀能直接箍怀里的那种。  
这他妈奇了怪了。

正当Manson纠结自己手为什么忽然变短了的时候，他意识到了一个更严肃的问题。  
——Johnny好像比以前壮了？  
WTF？  
床上运动这么强身健体吗？？？  
然后他清醒无比的小脑瓜意识到了一个更严重的问题。  
或许Johnny没有壮，他的手也没有问题，而是——  
Marilyn Manson看了看自己白白净净的小胖手，猛地一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身掀开了被子低下头。  
“What the hell is going on?！！！！！！！！！”

连续不断的咒骂声吵醒了Johnny，他懒懒的哼了一声翻了个身，然后看见自己身边坐着一个光溜溜的小男孩，操着一口奶音说着最Manson的脏话还一直低着头看着自己的胯下。  
这个信息量有点超出了Johnny能够承受的脑容量范围，他觉得自己的打开方式似乎有点不太对。于是他呆呆地盯了男孩几秒，慢慢吞吞翻身回去盖上被子，闭上眼睛默默想了几秒，然后再一次翻过身睁开眼——  
小男孩还坐在那盯着自己的小兄弟奶声奶气的骂着要被消音的词。  
虽然真的很奇怪但是…有点…过于可爱了。

“所以——”Johnny坐在床边看着站在地上的小家伙挠了挠头，从床头拿了滤嘴叼在嘴上，拿着烟草包和卷烟纸打算给自己弄根烟，却又意识到了什么将东西都放了回去，“你现在….没有原因的，变回了你还是孩子的时候？”  
Manson点了点头，然后对着自己身上大的几乎拖到地上的黑衬衣撇了撇嘴，甩着几乎比他胳臂长了一倍的袖子道：“我听说过做爱之后会怀小孩，可我不记得有人告诉过我做完爱之后会变小孩。而且就算有也应该是你才对啊，毕竟是‘I come in you’*….”他眨眨眼，把剩下的话硬生生吞了回去。他才不会说其实他只是想把变成小孩子的Depp拉出去拼命秀呢。  
Johnny发誓如果这里有一个Mom或者任何一个从事和小孩相关职业的人，一定会把他骂的像极了一个教小孩子说脏话的不负责任的坏爸爸。于是他又挠了挠头，“可你…没有感觉吗？呃，就….变成这个样子的时候？”  
“说真的，要不是我的big cock*变成了一点儿都没发育的小豆芽，我只会觉得是你变大只了，就像爱丽丝吃了蛋糕*，‘嗖’的一下那样。”Manson说着还伸手撩了一下衬衣的下摆，但无奈实在是太长了他只好作罢，不老实的前后晃着身子，“我的纹身也全部都不见了——白白净净就像funko pop的娃娃*一样。”  
这句话让皱着眉头的Johnny笑了出来，没忍住下意识揉了揉Manson的头：“well…你的头没那么方，Brian。”接着他干脆前倾身子，把人抱到自己腿上，“你知道的….咱们得想办法把你变回来。”  
其实不变回来也挺好的。  
Marilyn Manson 把头贴在Johnny的胸口这么想着，美滋滋的抿着嘴笑起来。

注释  
* I come in you  
这句话主要是发音梗，曼自己在《as it lays》这档访谈里提起过自己对“come in”和“cum in”不好区分（前者是进来，后者是‘身寸’进来），然后在这里就玩了一下这个梗  
*big cock  
这个词不多解释，但是这个梗同样源于《as it lays》的访谈，曼曾谈及过他希望人们是喜欢他的人，而不是喜欢他的大dio（？）  
*爱丽丝吃了蛋糕  
童话里爱丽丝吃完蛋糕就变大的梗，也算是玩了一把Depp参演爱丽丝梦游仙境的梗  
*funko pop的娃娃  
Funko公司出过一款曼森的funko，但是哪款娃娃没有纹身。用在这里其实是想让曼借机吐槽funko没有纹身的梗，但普理解成了头大身子小的意思。

2.  
“Brian，我刚刚给AC发了讯息，让他和Joe看看能不能帮到忙。”当Manson坐在床边晃着腿捣鼓自己的黑色指甲油时，Johnny抱了小山般一堆衣服闪进卧室，在他不敢相信的眼神中把那些衣服放在床上，然后把那件因为长的太碍事所以被丢到一边的黑衬衣捡起来挂好，“我找到了些Lily和Jack小时候的衣服，说不定能有几件适合你的，等从AC那出来再去买几件。”  
小男孩不情愿的嘟了下嘴，放下了指甲油，几乎整个人都扎进衣服堆里翻找起来。  
“我去开车，你收拾好就过来。”套上外套，Johnny看了一眼还在一件一件试衣服的Manson叹了口气，揉揉脑袋开始找车钥匙。

他大概在车里等了半个多小时，才算是看见小男孩摇摇摆摆的穿着牛仔外套和短裤出来了。只是，走路的姿势有点儿奇怪？接着在看到车里的人之后，Manson便索性坐在了门口的台阶上，低下头嘟着嘴不肯再往过走。  
见状，Johnny把烟掐灭，下车蹲在Manson面前，习惯性的帮他整了整衣领，然后捏了捏脸——肉乎小脸随即一副想哭的表情让Depp不由得紧张了起来。但他还没来得及问，面前的小孩就已经告诉了他。  
“.….没有穿内裤，走起路来裤裆磨屌。”Manson说着委屈巴巴的抠着涂在指甲边缘的指甲油，“而且它还乱晃….那样会长不大的。*”  
………行吧。

没花多久Johnny就到了Alice Cooper的家。停好车之后Johnny为了再次避免听到奇怪的话题，所以主动把后座晃着腿的Manson抱起来，去门口按了门铃。  
然后——然后，Marilyn Manson迎来了他有生以来第一次，仰着头看Hollywood vampires——当然也是第一次被这三个加起来得二百岁*的男人抱在怀里轮番揉搓。他发誓他以后每天做梦都会想到Alice发狠揉他肉嘟小脸时那个像是要吃人的表情。要他是个普通小孩，他敢说这个视觉冲击绝对称得上噩梦级。  
开玩笑，其实Alice很酷的。只要不带着皮手套捏他的脸就行。  
在腮帮子几乎被捏得通红嘴都快合不上老感觉有口水往外淌的时候，Johnny终于“良心发现”阻止了还在下意识揉捏的AC，并将小家伙抱着坐在自己腿上，从口袋里掏了一包迷你包的糖果塞在了几乎快哭出来的球怀里，接着看向了一边努力憋着笑却指不定闷着什么坏主意的两人：“所以我是….想来问问你们有没有遇见过这种情况，这个….”他下意识抓抓脑袋，看着怀里一边乖巧吃糖，还小声嘟囔着什么的Manson叹了口气，“这太奇怪了，从各种方面来说。”  
“我想，Johnny，应该没有人碰见过这样的情况。”Alice撇嘴，“要不是他那一口Manson风格的说话方式和他的思维模式，我甚至会觉得你和他领了个孩子联合起来整我们。”  
“而且说真的，4岁的小男孩的内心是个五十岁的男人——这光听着就已经很不可能了，再加上他是Marilyn Manson？”Joe摇摇头，“我觉得这说出去可能没人信。”  
Johnny点点头：“确实是这样，可是….总不能让他一直这样下去，他的工作室，媒体，或者那些狗仔们，还有Lily，随便谁，很快就会发现事情不对劲。现在如果瞒着的话，等到媒体发现事情就会变得很难收场，但现在的情况….你知道的，就像你们说的一样，这种事情说出来也没有人信。而且一些对Brian带有偏见的媒体也可能炒作一些误导大众的消息…..”他撸了把头发，又叹了口气，“而且没有人知道是什么东西造成的，也不知道怎么，呃，把他变回去。说不定会有某种魔法？像是HarryPotter或者迪士尼公主那样？挥挥魔杖或者只是挥挥手就能把他变回去？”  
“那说不定是你昨天晚上做梦说了什么要命的咒语呢，Mr. Grindelwald。”Manson冷不丁抬头说了一句，“或许在做梦之前，maybe the f….？！”在意识到他即将脱口而出的词时，Johnny难得眼疾手快的按住了Manson的嘴。  
但他还是没躲过AC和Joe意味深长的眼神。  
……行吧。

注释  
*“而且它还乱晃….那样会长不大的。*”  
这我不知道是不是真的，我瞎鸡儿说的，别信！！！  
*三个加起来得二百岁  
Alice Cooper 1948 年的今年72岁啦，Joe是1950年的今年70啦，尼普1963年的今年57啦，三个人加起来199了…..（其实真看不粗来）

3.  
最终就算是Alice和Joe也没有办法——四个人一脸严肃的讨论了一番之后决定还是先瞒一段时间，这段时间内要真的没有解决办法的话再公开也不迟。当然这个提议是在Manson的呼噜声中由三个加起来二百岁的人深思熟虑连抽签带猜拳最后决定下来的。  
然后，是的，Johnny又一次喜当爹。  
三个人以Manson奶呼呼的呼噜声为背景音乐，非常细致且迅速的为他们精心设计了一套在外人面前的说辞：为了避免Johnny一个没记住说漏嘴，这个小家伙就叫Brian，是谁的不用说了大家心知肚明，因为之前一直和Marilyn待在一起而且保密做的比较好所以大家没有怎么见过他，但是现在由于Marilyn临时有事不方便照顾，便由Johnny开始带。  
大概很合理吧。  
所以当Manson一觉睡醒，发现自己已经快到百货公司的时候，他明白自己大概是被安排了。在找车位的期间听完Johnny慢慢悠悠的解说之后他确信，自己被安排的明明白白。还是莫名其妙就当了儿子的那种。  
那没办法了，小孩子就要有小孩子的样子，Manson于是决定要在公众面前展示一下，他和他的Johnny“一起培养出来的孩子”有多优秀。当然顺带要整蛊一下给他安排的这么明白的男人。  
这也就是为什么Johnny抱起小家伙的时候，看着对方“诡异”的微笑打了个颤。

“Brian，你想要哪件？”Johnny一只手抱着小男孩，另一只手从服装架上拿下来两件有点儿类似于Manson平时风格的小外套。  
“ennnn….”小Brian歪头伸手抓了抓脑袋，“daddy我都想要…”忽如其来的奶里奶气的声音和称呼让Johnny硬是没憋住笑，但又考虑到Manson的面子问题只好抿抿嘴努力不让自己笑出声——所以这个表情在路人看起来像极了一个慈爱老父亲对自己的小可爱儿子的一个充满了宠爱的笑。

“daddy，我想要玩具。”在买完东西抱着小家伙准备打道回府的时候，Manson忽然说了一句，眨巴着眼睛送给了Johnny一个wink，接着指了指不远处的一家店铺，“我刚刚..看见那里有一家。我想要看看…..”  
“well，Morningstar*，或许稍微等我一下？”Depp说着，给身边激动喊叫的几个粉丝轮番签了个名，甚至拍了几张合影，在告别之后低下头看着他，“哪？”  
“那边——”Manson又伸手指了指。  
“人不算少….emm，你想过去看看？”他于是把小家伙抱怀里紧了紧，又掂掂另一只手提的东西，朝着Manson指的地方走了过去。  
然后他愣住了。  
粉红色看起来甜甜美美的店面，超大的装饰玻璃柜，门口一比一等身模特和各种有着吸人眼球的颜色的小物件，以及特制标牌上大大的toy字样——如果toy前面没有sex的话。  
“daddy？”小Brian眨巴着眼睛，啃着手指轻轻问了一声，“这里的玩具不太一样呢。”  
Johnny抿了抿嘴，一时半会儿不知道该回些什么。他发誓这家伙绝对是故意的——他甚至看见了自己怀里小家伙抿着嘴那得意洋洋的笑。  
“呃，you know…..这些是大人的玩具——”他下意识的想挠挠头，却发现自己的手被占了，只得再抿抿唇，“就是那些，呃…十八岁以后才能买的东西。你还得再长几年。”  
“或许你可以进去看看然后出来告诉我都有什么——我会在门口乖乖站着的。”  
“.….我觉得没有必要，Brian，你可以等长大了自己过来探究一下。我们去吃点儿东西怎么样？”  
“我想吃麦当劳。”Manson确信没有哪个小孩在出门的时候不会问家长要一份麦当劳。

谢天谢地麦当劳的人并不是很多。  
Johnny很快点了单找了个没什么人的地方，放下Manson和手上提的一大堆东西后长长叹了一口气。  
“所以Johnny，最终我还是没有玩具。”Manson撇撇嘴，拿起了一根薯条端详了一阵，“我是说真的玩具，我倒是挺想要一个芭比的男朋友，或者可活动人偶——不要乐高，那看起来像是口力的拼图软糖*。”  
“嗯哼。”Johnny鼻音哼了一声算是回应，并不是生气了或者怎么样，他只是有点儿累了。  
然后气氛变得有点儿沉默。  
“Johnny！”Manson忽然叫了他一声，“你想看点儿有趣得吗？”他说着打开了麦乐鸡的盒子，这使得Depp有点儿好奇，并且凑了过去。  
Manson开始将盒子里的鸡块拿出来，一边摆着一边念叨着：“Boot，Ball， Bell，Bone。”然后他将盒子连同摆在盒子上放好的鸡块一起推给了Johnny，“看看这像什么？”  
于是他仔细看了看：“嗯….他看起来像是…LOVE？”*  
“right！ That’s for you！ ”

OK，虽然很累但还是被甜到了呢。

注释  
*“Boot，Ball， Bell，Bone。”＆“看起来像是…LOVE？”  
一个不知道真假的冷知识，出自于麦乐鸡块，据说每盒麦乐鸡块中都会有“Boot，Ball， Bell，Bone。”即靴子，球，铃铛和骨头四个形状的鸡块，并且这四个鸡块放在一起就是“love”。当然只是据说哦。

4.  
“Johnny我想去游乐园。”  
居家带娃的生活过了没几天，小魔王Manson就开始闲不住了，先是拨弄拨弄Johnny调好音的吉他，遛着弯儿翻箱倒柜找小零食，接着屁颠屁颠绕着Johnny打转，时不时嘴里还哼着歌——虽然他没变小的时候也这样，但自从变成小家伙之后从某些方面来说更加引人注目了。谁知道，或许是来自老父亲发自内心的真诚的爱呢。  
“Johnny我们能去游乐园吗？我现在买票还能打折。”Manson一边躺在沙发上玩着手机一边问道，“我想玩跳楼机——还有摩天轮，大摆锤也不错。”  
“要记得，你现在才四岁Brian，你的身高似乎不能玩，这些？”Johnny实在不想泼他冷水，但为了安全起见，还是不要放纵这个家伙乱来比较好。  
可他最后还是摸了摸嘴唇同意了。  
因为Manson那亮亮晶晶的眼睛的杀伤力实在惊人。

他们挑了个没什么人的周一到了游乐园，当然，不是迪士尼或者环球影城那种客流量爆炸的大型主题公园，只是一个不太大的蛮普通的那种——毕竟Manson已经是一个坐拥Captain Jack Sparrow，Mad Hatter和Gellert Grindelwald的人。（这是个不带一点炫耀色彩的陈述句。）  
然后果不其然，Manson因为身高的问题被大部分游乐设施拒绝了。尽管量身高的时候他超过了120cm，包括厚厚的外增高和鞋子里面为了凑身高垫的士力架*的情况下。这使得他只能坐在Johnny怀里在不限次数的双层旋转木马上耗几个小时。不过至少有着超大桶的爆米花和Johnny的温暖胸膛，有点不错。  
然后他们上了摩天轮，几乎包场的那种。  
午后摩天轮上的风景真的很不错，再加上没有风，太阳也晒得暖洋洋的。缓缓悠悠的摩天轮里他们两个人就那么面对面坐着——要放在平常，Manson绝对会说上几句黄段子然后给人按在座位上亲一口。但现在，说说段子可以，但亲一口….嗯….不太好办。Manson这么想着，下意识伸手抓抓脑袋并稍微抿了抿嘴——他意外的发现坐在对面的Johnny看了一眼窗外也抿着嘴挠了挠头，而显然对方也注意到两人不谋而合的做着一样的动作。  
他们不约而同的笑了起来。

旋转木马可以一圈一圈的坐，但摩天轮不行。  
所以那并没有耗费他们太久的时间——接下来去哪就变成了一个很有必要商讨的话题。  
可是Manson现在的身高似乎…真的没办法再玩更多的项目了。虽然说起来Manson算是（表面）同龄人之中很高的了，但是无论如何都只有（表面上看起来的）四岁而已。  
于是Johnny带着Manson找了一条长椅，一大一小两个人就坐在这个没什么人的游乐场的长椅上，一人拿着一盒大桶的Ben＆Jerry’s*，一起听着歌坐了将近一个下午，看着为数不多的游客，听着耳机里陌生又熟悉的歌——好像世界上的一切都变得有点儿虚幻，指尖冰凉的感觉可能是假的，耳机里的歌可能是假的，游乐园的一天可能是假的，这一周可能是假的，变小和其他的一切，甚至这个世界或许都是假的。  
但又像是真的，嘴里还没散开的甜丝丝的味道，空气里阳光的气息，不知道哪里传来的吉他弹奏的声音，身边的人的呼吸，摩天轮里的笑….这些挥之不去带着些甜味儿的记忆又像是真的。  
朦朦胧胧，像是孩子向天空吹出的泡泡，又像是深吸一口缓缓吐出的烟雾。  
可能是被太阳晒晕了。

Johnny Depp第一次在起床的时候感觉神清气爽，脑子格外清醒。他于是翻了个身，试图将身边的小家伙往自己怀里再搂一搂。  
然后他发现了一个问题——  
他直接撞在一个结实的怀抱里。  
这不太对。  
按道理小家伙这时候应该是在自己怀里才正常。（啊喂那也不正常。）  
这真是奇了怪了。

然后他睁眼，伸手稍微揉了揉，然后他看见了纹着四个M的胸口和眨巴着眼睛坏笑着的脸。  
这个信息量又有点超出Johnny的脑容量了。于是他又翻了个身盖好被子闭上眼睛，等了几秒之后再翻回来——还是看着他笑着的，大只的Marilyn Manson。  
所以他只是做了个梦吗？？？  
可那个梦也太奇怪辽？  
Johnny有点迷惑，Johnny张张嘴却不知道说什么。  
但Manson这时候却凑在他的耳边，说到——

“所以我现在可以去玩具店了吗，daddy？”

注释  
*凑身高垫的士力架  
这个梗出自鸡毛秀上海总带女儿去游乐园玩跳楼机的时候因为女儿不够高而给女儿鞋里塞士力架垫高度的梗，也是唐尼阿爸破音“maybe”的出处。  
*Ben＆Jerry’s  
是美国一个很有名的雪糕牌子，雪糕以口味创新和绝佳口感出名。

-FIN-

番外当然是daddy kink play，我他妈安耐不住想写。  
然后接下来会写尼普变小。想看看Manson怎么带娃哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我估计是“海总式我不管我拎着就对了”，我要笑死了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
